Mjesec žetve
by ShadowSoulz
Summary: Priča o Trio gradova, jer volim ovu igru toliko.


"Everard! Everard, dolazi iznutra! Brzo!" Žena prije mene ispustio prodoran krik, dovoljno glasno da se čuje izvana. Da nisam bio u takvoj dubokoj koncentraciji, ja bi prekrila uši.

Ulazna vrata zalupila otvoren od oko kutu, a zatim ljut "što nije u redu !?"

Iznenadna bang me uhvatili nespremnu i počeo sam teturati, ali je brzo povratila moju smirenost.

Čizme zabijali po podu, sve glasnije bliže su dobili, a uskoro je čovjek napravio svoj put oko kutu. Zlatni slame držala njegove odjeće i meda smeđe kose.

On i žena Lyla, oni su oboje vrlo mlad, u svojim ranim dvadesetim ili možda čak i kasnim tinejdžerskim godinama. Bez obzira na to, oni su oboje prilično dobro izgleda, trebao bih osobno smatram sretan. Rekli su mi na bezbroj puta da imam Everard oči i Lyla lice, ali ne bih znao, nisam imao priliku provjeriti.

Everand, koji je izraz u početku bio ispunjen panika na pomisao da se događa nešto loše, brzo omekšala prije širok i uzbuđenim Grin je raširena preko lica. On je žurno napravio svoj put da klekne pokraj Lyla, ne obazirući se na trag blata je ostavio iza sebe, a dvije nastavio COO ohrabrujuće riječi na mene kao da ispruži svoje ruke.

Tako neugodno.

Idi raditi nešto drugo i ostavi me na miru, ja nikada pitao za publiku. Uvijek sam izbjegavao biti u središtu pozornosti, ali to je malo prekasno sada, ja sam već u središtu pozornosti.

Duboko sam udahnuo i pokušao ignorirati dva, izbjegavanje kontakta očima kao što su nastavili govoriti preko vrha sretne glasove. Sve što treba brinuti sada fokusira na zadatak pri ruci.

To je bio važan korak u mom životu nakon svega.

Pridržavajući moj neujednačena ravnotežu, Pažljivo sam podigao svoju desnu nogu i nespretno ga gazio dolje ispred mene.

Dobro.

Zatim je lijevu nogu, što sam također podiže i zalupio ispred moje desne noge. Morao sam brzo djelovati kako mi noge nisu bile dovoljno jake da ja staviti sve moje težine na jednoj nozi predugo.

pokušala sam da se još par koraka, ali sam dobio malo previše samouvjereni, gubitak koncentracije i spotakao vlastite noge.

pala sam, ali moje tijelo nikada nije pala na pod. Jake, topla ruke su me uhvatili prije nego što sam stigao, me podigne.

Ja sam bio živ za nešto više od godinu dana, reinkarnirao se čini.

Isprva sam odbio da vjerujem u to, dolaze s mnoštvom izgovora o tome što se događa. To nije bilo sve dok nisam napokon uhvatio svoj odraz u ogledalu kad sam bio prisiljen suočiti sa stvarnošću.

No, reinkarnacija nije bio najčudniji dio o mojoj situaciji.

Na vrhu se ponovo rađa, iz nekog razloga sam i dalje zadržati sve uspomene iz mog prijašnjeg života. Ne, to je vjerojatno nije najbolji način da se to objasni. Umjesto toga, to je više kao cijela moja svijest bila stavljena u ovom novom tijelu.

Moja situacija nije kao slučajeve neke djece koja, čini se, zapamtiti određene informacije od svojih prošlih života; kao što je njihova posla ili imenima članova obitelji. Moja situacija je vrlo različita. Sjećam se svega, kao da nisam ni umro na sve. Umjesto toga to je više kao zaspi u jednom tijelu i buđenje u cijelosti novim.

Zašto?

To ne bi bilo smisla, a ja sam razmišljao nad ovom stvari često, ali to se ne može pomoći, za sada. Trošenje otprilike prvih 8 mjeseci u mom životu ne mogu hodati ili puzati, imao sam više nego dovoljno vremena razmišljati o mojoj situaciji. Najbolje što sam mogao smisliti je da je slučajnost

Ja sam suviše navikli pomoću Google, gdje možemo pronaći odgovore na bilo koje pitanje u roku od nekoliko sekundi, kad god to poželite. To je nešto što bi moglo potrajati malo duže shvatiti.

Za sada najvažnije stvari bih trebao brinuti je učenje o mojoj okolici.

Čini se da sam ponovno rođen u nekoj drugoj zemlji Sudeći prema drugom jeziku koji govori mojim roditeljima, iako je to jezik koji ne prepoznaje uopće.

Nikad nisam bila skinuta naše imovine, ali znam da mi ljubav na selu

Ne želim da se pretpostavke o mojoj obitelji u potpunosti bez poznavanja okolnosti, ali mislim da smo švorc.

Za početak, ne posjeduje automobil. Kad god Everand izađe on će uzeti konja, ponekad pridaje drveni kolica na njega.

Naša hrana se kuha u jednom od onih staromodan kamenih peći ili u lonac iznad vatre.

Google Translate for Business:Translator ToolkitWebsite TranslatorGlobal Market Finder


End file.
